


Roommate [Sett x Aphelios]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Sett x Aphelios.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━El compañero de cuarto de Sett es alguien pelicular.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━oneshot - au - fluff - narrado en primera persona.Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 11





	Roommate [Sett x Aphelios]

Mi compañero de cuarto es la persona más inusual que conocí.

En las mañanas no hacía falta que la alarma sonara más que algunos segundos. Él siempre la apagaba antes de que incluso yo pudiera oírla. En ocasiones, odiaba eso porque nunca me despertaba después, y terminaba llegando tarde a clases. Despertarme era una odisea que no podía superar.

Pero cuando despertábamos juntos, tenía la oportunidad de observarlo en sus hábitos matutinos. Había días en que él estaba tan cansado, que cepillaba sus dientes con los ojos cerrados, escondiendo bostezos y suspiros de cansancios. Cuando terminaba de asearse y peinar su largo flequillo, se reposaba sobre mi hombro unos segundos, hasta que yo tuviera que enjuagar mis dientes cubiertos de pasta dental, y él tomaba ello como signo de ir a vestirse.

Odiábamos el horario tan madrugador de las clases, pero despertar juntos no era tan malo.

.

A pesar de que convivimos en una residencia dentro de la universidad, el clásico uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, era obligatorio. Para mi compañero de cuarto, era frecuente olvidar de lavar su camisa a tiempo y, en la mañana, ésta aún se mantenía húmeda, por lo que debía prestarle una de las mías. Su expresión no lo decía, no obstante, me solía dar cuenta de que le molestaba que alguien te mirara, con esa camisa muchos talles más grandes que tu cuerpo.

El día de hoy, para mi lamento, llevaba una de sus camisas. Claro, te quedan espectacular, pero mis camisas te hacían ver más adorable de lo que eras, limpiaban ese aire frío y oscuro que desprendía en su mirada y caminar.

.

De todo el aula y curso, mi compañero de cuarto era el más maniático para la toma de apuntes. Escuchaba todo sin quitar la fija mirada del profesor y la pizarra. Las manos de él se movían con velocidad, trazando garabatos con el lápiz sobre la frágil hoja. Era como si la conociera a la perfección, porque sabía bien donde escribir cada palabra dicha por el profesor, sin necesidad de bajar su vista.

En los pequeños recesos que el profesor se tomaba en explicar, volteaba a su izquierda para verme. Siempre te recibía con una enorme sonrisa.

―Presta atención ―susurró con una extraña mueca, entre diversión y seriedad por no querer distraerse de la clase.

―Shh ―chité con mi dedo sobre los labios―. No interrumpas la clase.

Y por la expresión que hizo, supuse que iba a vengarse más tarde.

.

A mediodía, mi compañero de cuarto se daba el permiso de suspirar y estirar su alto cuerpo. La cafetería era un lugar transcurrido, demasiado para su gusto. Él rascaba su cuello, esperando que el café hiciera efecto para recargar las energías.

Un par de compañeros saludaban al pasar por nuestro lado, pero él nunca saludaba.

"―Tu compañero de cuarto es algo extraño".

Solían llegarme esos comentarios. Reía intentando defenderle, pero no hacía falta. No parecía importarte llevarte bien con alguien más.

Él relamió las últimas gotas de café sobre sus labios y, disimuladamente, miré a los lados por si alguien nos prestara atención. Estas últimas horas de clase las teníamos separadas, en diferentes materias y ya tenía que irme.

―Nos vemos en la noche ―antes de que él abriera los ojos, di un rápido y casto roce entre nuestros labios.

Extraño no era mi compañero de cuarto, extraño era que sólo a mí me permitiera ver esos sonrojos mezclados con enojos por besarle de imprevisto. Sus libros casi cayeron de sus manos, pero se aferró a ellos al verme marchar.

Quizá, hoy lo estaba provocando demasiado. Quizá estaba cada vez más enamorado.

.

Porque así era mi compañero de cuarto. Así era Aphelios. Alguien serio, sereno y con un carácter que pocos entendían, porque nadie se tomaba el tiempo de conocerle por completo.

Nadie observaba las sonrisas cuando aprobaba o le salía bien algún trabajo, no intuían como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo de estar cada vez más cerca de su meta, de su sueño.

Nadie tenía la libertad de participar en ese sueño, en esa habitación que era testigo de tantas cosas que Aphelios nunca se animaría a soltar en voz alta; entre besos y caricias, jugueteos y risas. Los abrazos antes de dormir y al despertar. La cama de más que sólo servía como biblioteca para nuestros libros y apuntes, porque no necesitábamos separarnos más de lo necesario entre las clases o en los pasillos.

―¿Y si alguien nos vio en la mañana?

―¿Aún piensas en eso? ―su cabeza siempre estaba ocupada, siempre alerta, siempre pensando. Ni siquiera mis hambrientos besos sobre la pálida piel de su cuello funcionaban para desconectarle de todo.

Su suspiro me dejó en claro que me dejarías ganar esta vez. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y estar en la boca de los demás, prefería mantener lo nuestro en la intimidad de nuestra habitación. La intimidad de nuestros labios y cuerpos.

Nunca me tomé a mal que me ocultara, porque sabía que no tenía malas intenciones. ¿Cómo pensar mal, de aquel compañero de cuarto que se acercó a mi cama a media noche, con un sonrojo que iluminaba la oscuridad, para decirme que le gustaba?

Bueno, a lo mejor estoy exagerando y también delirando. Tu aroma me vuelve así. Te acercaste para reprochar que dejé pertenencias mías en tu cama, y tu sonrojo apareció luego de que te callara con un beso. Temí lo peor, no fue mi mejor manera de confesarme, pero aquí estamos ahora, ¿verdad?

.

Mi compañero de cuarto roncaba, bajo, pero lo hacía. Entre nuestra distancia tan nula, era imposible no escucharlo. Incluso esos sonidos tuyos eran música para mis oídos. Besé su frente una última vez antes de también cerrar mis ojos e intentar dormir. Mañana debía escuchar la alarma, teníamos clases importantes y no podía permitirme dormir.

.

Aphelios era mi compañero de cuarto. Me acostumbré tanto a llamarle así, porque incluso él se presentaba así: "soy el compañero de cuarto de Sett".

"Y estoy enamorado de él", te faltaba decir. Porque yo, Sett, compañero de cuarto de Aphelios, estoy enamorado de él. Estoy enamorado de sus pequeños gestos y sus grandes rasgos. Estoy enamorado de las cosas que sólo yo puedo conocer y que ambos descubrimos todos los días.

Como los besos en mis orejas, o las caricias en tu cintura. Mi mente se iba quedando en negro, nublada por caer lentamente en un pesado sueño. Aphelios era mi Morfeo y mi Eufrósine. Si él me escuchara, me golpearía sin dudarlo. Aquello fue lo único que aprendí de las clases, y no me funcionó para aprobar.

Lo último que veía y lo último en lo que pensaba antes de dormir, era mi compañero de cuarto... ¿Qué hice para merecer que él fuera la primera persona al ver cuándo despierto?

.

―Buenos días ―hablaste con dificultad, cepillando tus dientes de forma apresurada―. Apúrate.

Pocas veces sucedía, pero hoy te quedaste durmiendo sin oír la alarma. De seguro fue mi culpa por rodearte con mis grandes brazos, sin dejarte molestar por ruidos o el sol dando sus primeros rayos por la ventana.

―Llegaremos tarde ―te detuve cuando quisiste marcharte del pequeño cuarto del baño, y me miraste de una forma tan incrédula que no resistí a besarte.

―Vamos a quedarnos ―sintiéndome algo rebelde, besé tu mejilla. Sabía que sería difícil convencerte y quitar de tu mente los negativos pensamientos por faltar a una importante clase, pero hoy quería consentirse, sin ajenas miradas observándonos.

Inexpertos besos y tontas caricias. Jugosos besos y ahogados gemidos. La fina seda de su piel siendo pintada por fuertes marcas de mis dientes y dedos. Si alguien lo observara, en este momento, a ese "extraño compañero de cuarto tuyo", no lo reconocería.

Ese era mi privilegio, mi premio y mi felicidad. Ser compañero de Aphelios. Y no solo de habitación, sino también en la vida.

Si mi vida fuera uno de los cursis libros que Aphelios leía, mi historia se llamaría: "enamorado torpemente, de mi compañero de cuarto". O algo así. No puedo pensar cuando me besas.

No quiero pensar en nadie más que tú.


End file.
